1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compression molding apparatus, and more specifically, it relates, although not exclusively, to a compression molding apparatus suitable for producing container closures or the like at high speeds with a high efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, metallic container closures have recently tended to be superseded by plastic closures of various forms. Generally, the plastic closures are produced by injection or compression molding techniques. To obtain industrial and commercial success, it is important to mold the plastic closures in high quality and at high speeds and low costs sufficient to cope with the quality of the metallic closures and the speed and cost of metallic closure molding.
However, conventional molding apparatuses cannot meet the above requirements, and have made it impossible to produce plastic container closures having sufficient marketability to cope with the metallic closures.